


At Last

by Wonderosh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara (Undertale), Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Chara is dom, Confessions, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, My First Work in This Fandom, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, theyre both teens btw, this is a spicy one fellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderosh/pseuds/Wonderosh
Summary: Chara hears Asriel making some strange noises in the night and goes to investigate, hijinx ensue.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	At Last

_ ‘Your attempts at running are futile, he’ll always find you, he’s not like us!’ _

Chara let out a content hum as they read their book, their reading light flickering every so often to their annoyance, but they didn't care very much. It was getting pretty late, the clock above their door just ticking past 2 am, though this wasn’t anything new for them, they usually stayed up far later than anyone else in the household, which was nice for them as it was peaceful and quiet in contrast to the commotion of the daytime. Though they had to admit, they were getting a little tired, eh, maybe they should get some rest. Chara grabbed their bookmark and placed it in between the pages before shutting the book and setting it by their pillow.  _ Alright, sleep time. _ The human stretched briefly before resting their head against their pillow, their eyes shutting for a moment before snapping back open as they heard something.

“Chara…” A soft voice broke through the silence of the night, barely audible from where they were laying, was that… Asriel?

Chara slowly sat up, peering over at their best friend who was currently sleeping at the other side of the room, or… was he?

“Azzy?” They whispered, rubbing their eye softly, only a soft whimper followed.

“Dude are you awake?” They questioned softly, rising to their feet. Guessing from his position they were assuming he wasn't. They started to investigate the scene going on before them from afar, Asriel writhed softly against his mattress, letting out soft whimpers every so often.  _ Ohhh, _ he was probably just having a nightmare. They slowly made their way across the room to Asriel, placing their hand against his side and nudging him softly.

“Azzy- wake up.” They said softly, watching as the monster's eyes slowly fluttered open.

“Ch-Chara…?” He questioned groggily before he snapped back into reality, taking a sharp intake of breath as he recoiled to the corner of his bed when he met their gaze.

“Dude, calm down, you were having a nightmare.” Chara said with a soft snort, Asriel's expression softened slightly, though still looking extremely anxious, his face completely flushed.

“O-Oh, uhh- yup! Just a nightmare that's- that's all! You can um, go back to bed now.” He sputtered out with a nervous grin, Chara tilted their head slightly.

“Uh, are you okay? You’re like, totally red.” Chara chuckled before stopping in their tracks as they looked down, their eyes meeting a sizeable tent in his pajama bottoms, it was Charas turn to flush.

“I- is that-” Chara cut themself off, their mind flooding with thoughts, he- he was saying their name! While having a dream like that?  _ Holy fuck- _

Asriel looked down for a moment before clamping his hands over his bulge at supersonic speed.

“Th-This Isn’t what it looks like!” He yelped, his voice quivering as small tears started to prick the corners of his eyes.

“Azzy...” Chara said almost nonchalantly.

“N-No I swear! This is just-”

“ _ Asriel. _ ” They said firmly, causing him to look back up at them, shame still covering his face.

Chara climbed atop his mattress, their eyes glinting in awe.

“Were you… really dreaming about me?” They spoke, the corners of their mouth twitching upwards slightly.

“I- well-” Asriel was cut off, his breath stopping dead in his throat as Chara leaned in close enough that he could feel their breath on his face, cupping his cheeks softly in their palms, he could only let out a soft bleat in response, Chara waited a moment before speaking, soaking up every millisecond of his reaction.

“Asriel, do you wanna know how I feel?” Chara spoke softly, their eyes flicking down to his lips briefly, Asriel gulped anxiously, waiting a moment before slowly nodding, Chara grinned, closing the gap between them in a kiss, holding his maw in their hands. Asriel made a soft ‘mmph!’ sound in surprise, his eyes going wide.

The teen froze, sucking in a trembling breath before leaning into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the human in a long-awaited embrace as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Chara let out a pleased hum as they scooted closer to the fluffy boy, practically sitting in his lap as they pressed their bodies together, causing a guttural growl to resonate from deep in Asriel's chest, surprising Chara slightly.  _ Fuck that was hot. _

Asriel parted his lips slightly, Chara taking the invitation to explore his mouth vigorously with their tongue, well, as well as they could with his snout and all, though it made them feel all the same. Asriel let them take the lead, though still using his tongue quite a bit.

The pair continued to make out clumsily for a few more moments before pulling away, both panting heavily.

Chara traced a delicate trail along one of his horns as they bore into his eyes.

“I love you, Asriel.” Chara said between pants. Asriel busted out with a big toothy grin, his tail starting to wag absentmindedly behind him.

“I love you too, Chara, I- I always have.” He said back with a soft sniffle.

“Dude. don't tell me you’re gonna cry.” Chara teased with a snort.

“I’m not! I’m just… really happy.” He said, wrapping his arms around them in another embrace, which Chara graciously accepted, rubbing soft circles into his back.

“I know, me too.” They said with a soft sigh, they've waited for this for so long.

“So, did you want me to help you with your uh, situation here?” They asked, pulling away slightly to point down at his erection, Asriel almost choked.

“I mean, if you’re offering.” He replied, giving a small, nervous grin.

“ _ Excellent _ .” Chara mused, scooting themselves into his lap, giving him no time to react before connecting their mouths in another kiss. Asriel kissing back eagerly as he felt along their hips. Chara grinned softly against his lips as they started to roll their hips teasingly against his lap, Asriel gasped softly, bucking his hips up reflexively, desperate for contact.

“Charaaa…”

Chara grinned yet again, letting out a shaky breath as they continued to grind against him. They thought for a moment before grabbing the hem of their shirt and swiftly pulling it over their head and tossing it to the floor to be dealt with later. Asriel’s eyes widened slightly as he peered down at them. They were naturally mostly flat-chested, only a slight bit of pudge protruding from their chest, though Asriel's head was swimming, he hadn’t even seen them in a tank top since they were kids. His hand twitched softly in anticipation, his eyes flicking up to meet their gaze.

“Can I, um-”

“ _ Please _ .” Chara muttered out hoarsely, pressing their chest forward slightly.

Asriel exhaled softly as he slowly placed a trembling hand over their breast, cupping it gingerly as he circled his thumb softly against the areola, his other hand soon joining the first against their other breast. Chara hissed with satisfaction, leaning down to bury their head in the crook of Asriel's neck as he rubbed. They gave a slow lick against his neck, causing Asriel to shiver, tilting his head to give them more access as he continued to massage their pert breasts, pinching at their nips softly, causing Chara to hum with pleasure. They suckled against the tender flesh for a bit before a shit-eating grin crept upon their face as an idea came to mind, they nestled softly against his fur for another moment before giving an abrupt bite to his collarbone, Asriel yelped.

“Did you just- bite me??” He asked, causing them to chuckle.

“Yup, ya like it?” They teased, Asriel contemplated for a few moments.

“I mean… I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.” He mumbled.

“Holy fuck- really?” Chara mused, Asriel only groaned softly in response.

“Hey, I'm not judging! Actually that's hot as hell I’ll remember that.” They spoke, causing Asriel to flush.

“Anyways, just tell me if I'm doing anything you don’t like, okay?” They added, Asriel nodded, sucking in another breath before leaning in and clumsily connecting their lips again, this time a bit more firm. Chara blew a puff of air through their nose in slight surprise before kissing him back, running their hands along his sides as they started to grind against him again. Asriel groaned into their mouth wantonly.

“Ch-Chara- I need-” He whimpered, gripping at their thighs.

“Gotcha.” They replied, honestly, they did too. 

Asriel peered down, unbuttoning his shirt quickly before tossing it to the side. His hand quivered slightly as his fingers slid under the hem of his pajama bottoms before another hand gently laid atop one of his, he looked up in confusion as he was met by Charas lustful glare.

“ _ Let me. _ ” They purred, Asriel nodded eagerly. Chara teasingly slipped their fingers under the waistband, feeling around a little, before pulling off both his pajamas and his boxers in one tug, his erection sprung out, bobbing slightly.  _ God, he was so hard. _

Chara bit their lip as they looked back up to see a flushed Asriel, his breathing erratic with desire, they smirked.

“Oh, did you want me to touch you?” They teased, slowly tracing a line down his stomach.

“Chara,  _ please. _ ” He whined, curling his toes impatiently.

“Pfft, okay, since you asked so nicely.” Chara finally enclosed their hand around his shaft firmly, starting to slowly stroke him as small rivulets of precum started to drip against their hand. Asriel’s breath hitched, his mouth hanging open as they stroked.

“What was I doing in your dream?” They asked, glancing up at him in curiosity.

“Heh- actually,  _ ngh- _ pretty much the same thing you’re doing now.” He replied honestly.

“Nice.” Chara leaned back into his shoulder, nipping along his neck softly as they sped up the pace of their strokes

“Fuck! Chara-“ He gasped, bucking up into their hand. Asriel rarely cussed, but when he did they thoroughly enjoyed it, especially now in  _ this _ situation.

“Shh, mom and dad are gonna hear you.” Chara spoke, more just to embarrass him than to actually give a warning, they knew that their parents were pretty heavy sleepers, they should still keep it down though. Asriel only groaned in response.”

“You should curse more often though, it’s hot as fuck.” They cooed, starting to pull off their shorts as they continued their ministrations. Having to pull their other hand away briefly to Asriel’s dismay as they gave their shorts and panties the same treatment as the rest of their clothes, Asriel looked down at them lustfully, a low purr of pure libido rumbling in his throat.

“Chara- can I touch you?” He asked softly.

“ _ Yes, God yes. _ ” They hoarsed, spreading their legs to give him access. Slowly, he reached down, pressing a digit against their clit, causing Chara to gasp softly, starting to roll their hips against his hand. Asriel smirked as he started to rub in a circular motion.

“Is this good?” Asriel asked meekly.

“Fuck yes.” Chara muttered back, pride pooled in the monsters stomach seeing them like this, he couldn’t help but smile as he continued.

“Oh, your fingers are a little dry though, here.” They spoke, grabbing his hand and slowly licking along his fingers, tasting a bit of themself on him. Asriel practically fumed, his face completely red as he watched in udder attraction.

“Th-thanks-“ He mumbled, Chara couldn’t help but laugh as they guided his hand back to their folds. Asriel thought for a moment, he’d thought he’d seen something online about how to do this- he hesitated for a moment before sliding one of his fingers inside, moving it in a ‘come here’ motion as he rubbed their clit with his thumb. Chara gasped, throwing their head back.

“ _ Azzy _ .” They moaned, arching their back slightly, Asriel grinned with pride as he fastened his pace.

“N-aH!” Chara yelped, Asriel watched in awe before giving a soft snort.

" _ Shh, mom and dad are gonna hear you. _ ” He echoed teasingly.

“F-uck off.” Chara muttered, causing Asriel to laugh softly.

A growing feeling resonated within him as he watched, reminding him of his current dilemma.  _ God this was hot- _ He couldn’t help it- He shifted his free hand down to his shaft, bleating softly as he started to stroke himself, still trying his best to focus mostly on Chara.

Chara peered down at him with a snicker.

“ _ Allow me. _ ” They spoke, replacing his hand with theirs, starting to jack him off, Asriel could only let out a guttural moan. It felt at least 10x better when they did it. He sighed, continuing to finger them.

“Ah- Asriel.”

“Hm?”

“I want you.”

Asriel’s head perked up at those words, he bit his lip.

“Like- as in actual uh- y’know? C-Cause you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I don’t wanna pressure you or anyth-“

“ _ Jesus Christ- _ Asriel, I want to, do you?”

“Huh- I mean yeah, of course, I just didn’t wanna make you feel obligated or anything.” 

“Oh trust me, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more.” They cooed, engulfing his mouth in another kiss, Asriel kissed back needily, placing his hands against their waist before He broke it in a slight panic.

“Oh wait- I don’t have any condoms I don’t think we can-” He said remorsefully

“It’s okay, I’m on birth control, mom lets me take it for cramps n shit.” Chara replied with a smirk as they laid down before him, gesturing him to come closer, which he happily obliged, leaning over them and pressing a chaste kiss to their neck.

“Are you ready?” He muttered into their shoulder

“ _ Absolutely. _ ” They confirmed.

“Okay, just tell me if you wanna stop and I will, okay?” He added, Chara nodded, spreading their legs as they looked up at him with lust. Geez, that look was enough to already make him come undone. He slowly aligned himself with their entrance, giving them one last glance before starting to push in.

“Ngh-“

_ God, he was huge. _ Chara gripped at the sheets as he started to enter them. They grunted, shit this hurt- but they weren’t a little fucking pissbaby. Asriel immediately noticed and his face fell.

“Oh no- are you hurt? I’m sorry- I can stop if you want me to.” He said worryingly.

“N-No, I’m fine, keep going.” They hoarsed out, placing a hand to his cheek.

“A-Are you sure?”

“Mhm.”

Asriel sighed, pausing for a moment before pushing in the last few inches, he whimpered as he was fully taken, wanting nothing more than to start pounding into them, but of course he’d wait for Chara to adjust.

Chara breathed out shakily as they felt their hips flush against each other. After a few moments, the pain had started to subside, now only feeling a dull ache, but the more time passed the more it was only background noise to the intense pleasure that was starting within them.

“Are you okay?” Asriel asked caringly, pushing a stray strand of hair from their face. Chara looked up at him and nodded, almost in a daze, they leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“ _ Ravish me, Asriel.” _

That was all it took, he slammed his hips forwards, causing them both to yelp, before he started moving at a gingerly pace, his breath becoming erratic.

“ _ Nhhh Chara- _ “ He whimpered

Chara grabbed onto his shoulders as he thrusted into them, the pain was pretty much long gone by now, and  _ God, this was so much better than anything they’ve felt before. _

“D-Does it feel good?” 

“ _ Yes, _ holy shit- yes don’t stop.” They said needily. Asriel draws a smile with pride as he thrusted rhythmically, his breath hot against their neck as Chara writhed beneath him.

Asriel muttered a jumble of slurred praises and curses as he continued, starting to use his free hand to palm at their chest.

“ _ Harder. _ ” Chara muttered, giving a soft tug to some of his fluff.

Asriel let out another deep growl as his libido took over and he started to pound into their core at an almost inhuman pace. Chara could only gasp, their mouth hanging open in a soundless cry.

“ _ Fuck- Chara you’re so good- _ “ he muttered absentmindedly as he slammed into them.

A soft thrill ran through them at hearing Asriel cuss yet again, though they could barely focus on anything, the sensations were too intense. All they could focus on was Asriel, the rest of the world was put on pause for now. 

A string of curses fell from Chara's lips as their blunt nails dug into Asriel’s back. They leaned into Asriel’s neck, remembering what he said as they sunk their teeth into the sensitive flesh just light enough not to bruise. Asriel cried out, his thrusts becoming slightly erratic as he went on.

He was so fucking cute sometimes.

Asriel grit his teeth, his face pinched in pleasure as he grabbed their hips, lifting them up slightly to get a better angle.  _ Oh God, that was good. _

Chara panted heavily as they felt their orgasm rapidly approaching.

“ _ Asriel- _ “ it was all too much, they arched their back, they couldn’t-

“F-Fuck I’m gonna cum-“ They yelped out, barely a moment passing before their hips started bucking up violently as their orgasm hit, they slapped a hand over their mouth as their jaw hung open in a shaky cry of their new lover's name.

Asriel watched in awe from above as they writhed in ecstasy, he bit his lip as their walls clung around him deliciously,  _ he was so close. _

“Hhhn- Chara I’m…” He muttered out, his eyes squeezing shut, Chara took a few more seconds to come down from their orgasm then grinned.

“Are you gonna c-um for me Azzy?” They teased, running their hands along his shoulders, Asriel groaned in response as he thrusted frantically.

“ _ Do it, Asriel. _ ”

The teen slammed his hips forward one last time before his orgasm hit, his entire body quaking in ecstasy.

“H-aH! Chara!” He bleated, completely forgetting to be quiet as long shoots of his essence filled them to the brim.

Chara let out one last hiss of pleasure as they felt his member pulsating within them, his seed almost hot enough to burn.

The pair panted heavily as his orgasm subsided, laying in a loose embrace as they caught their breath. Chara pulled him down into a gentle kiss, sighing as they felt him return it.

Asriel slowly pulled his hips back, gripping his shaft as he pulled out with a noisy ‘pop’, stroking one last time before his member retreated back into his sheath. He buried his face in their neck.

“Chara… does this mean we’re- together?” Asriel muttered, nuzzling their shoulder with his snout.

“Do you want to be?” They spoke nonchalantly, gently stroking the back of his head.

“I- kinda, yeah.” He mumbled with a sigh.

“Then it’s settled.” They replied, a small grin creeping onto their face as they placed a chaste kiss to his maw, Asriel blinked dumbly.

“R-Really?” His face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Mhm.” Chara said, sitting up slightly.

“We should probably get this cleaned up before mom and dad see.” They said, dragging their index along the sheets below, now covered with their combined fluids.

“Oh, yeah, right.” He spoke.

“I’ll go get some new sheets and stuff.” He said, rising to his feet, grabbing his pajamas off the floor and quickly pulling them on, Chara nodded.

“Oh, and Asriel?” They called out as he was about to turn the doorknob.

“Hm?” He mused.

“Let’s do this again soon.” They said, one of their eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Asriel blushed softly before giving them a goofy smile and nodding vigorously as he shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy hope yall enjoyed! I might actually add a second chapter but I dunno.


End file.
